Evan Huang
Evan Huang (born Chih Fu Huang) is one of the main characters in Fresh Off the Boat. He is the younger brother of Eddie and Emery and the youngest child of Louis and Jessica. He is portrayed by Ian Chen. Biography Evan Huang is born in 1987. He is the last born child of the Huang family. When his parents conceived him, they wanted him to be a girl and were going to name him "Emily", but named him "Evan" instead when he turned out to be a boy. Evan grew up in Chinatown, D.C. with the rest of his family. History Season 1 In 1995, his family moved to Orlando, Florida. Unlike the rest of his family, excluding Emery, Evan did very well at adapting to his new life in Orlando. On his first day of school, he made a lot of new friends and most notably befriended a kid named J.J. who he described as "a hilarious fat kid with him in his classroom." However, by the second day of school, Evan was sick with the flu because he ate some string cheese that J.J. gave him, as he was lactose intolerant. Evan was soon forced to relocate from his room with Emery to the pantry, when the Chen family came to visit and his room was given to Grandma Chu.Success Perm Sometime later, in order to win their school's science fair, with the winner's class being given a pizza party, Evan builds a contraption that breaks down Dr. Pepper into its 23 individual flavors. Emery, who had built a volcano, gives up on the notion of winning, only for Evan to contract the chickenpox. With Evan being bedridden and unable to participate in the science fair, Emery believes that his volcano would cinch a victory. Eddie on the other hand attempts to contract the virus from Evan in order to miss the science fair, thereby avoiding the need to submit a project. Evan is aware of Eddie's machinations and foils him at every turn, instead opting to pass on his virus to Emery to prevent Emery from winning. Evan is successful in his endeavors, and both he and Emery are kept home from school. After Eddie realizes that he had learned about the chickenpox while attempting to contract it, Emery and Evan use poster boards, glitter glue and markers to create a quick project for him to submit; while Eddie loses, he brings home a box of pizza for him and his brothers as a form of gratitude to them for helping him out and as consolation for missing out on their pizza parties.Blind Spot Evan, along with his brother Emery, were chosen to act in a school play. Jessica was soon called into Principal Thomas' office at Palms Elementary School to either volunteer after-school or donate money, with her choosing the former. She was then assigned to supervise the students during their rehearsal of their play, "The Sunflower Gang Goes to Yumland", designed to represent cultures equally and to not offend anyone. While Evan and Emery loved being in the play as it was fun, Jessica was against it, claiming that growing up, she wanted a Sparkle Time Beauty Horse for fun, a knock-off of "My Little Pony" that had a human face that burned you, but that her parents refused to get her one, instead imparting on her a strong work ethic. Jessica eventually rewrote the play, eliminating the other students except Emery, Evan, and the one child who played "Gumdrop", with the character becoming "Bumdrop". Jessica's new play sends the message that being or wanting to be an actor is a failed career path, while Evan and Emery's characters pursuing academic and medical interests in order to become successful. Evan and Emery no longer wish to participate in the play, instead preferring to study, much to Jessica's joy. However, Louis asks her if it would be so bad for the kids to have a strong work ethic and have fun, claiming that it wouldn't have been bad for her parents to get her a pony while also giving her a strong work ethic. Jessica then reverts the play back to its original format, much to the children's glee.Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon Evan and Emery both bring home projects and assignments from school in hopes Jessica would pin them on the fridge, although she does not, with the brothers reminiscing how easy getting up on the fridge used to be. Meanwhile, Jessica urges Louis to purchase a membership for them at the North Orlando Country Club after the Huangs were invited, believing it to be an ultimate symbol of their success. While Louis is reluctant to spend that much money, Jessica urges him to give it a chance and he is eventually won over. However, when Marvin Ellis responds to the Huangs' statements of them being the first Asian-American members that he forgot they were Chinese, this upsets Jessica, who fears they are losing hold of their ethnic identity. Upon realizing that she eats chip-wichs, watches Melrose Place, makes macaroni-and-cheese dinners and allows shoes to be worn in the house, along with the fact that her children cannot speak or understand Mandarin, with Evan asking how to say "Can you say that in English?" in Mandarin; additionally, with Eddie's love for Jamaica, Jessica overhauls the entire family to be more culturally Chinese. She tells Louis to cancel the club membership, claiming that they cannot surround themselves by white people and attend country clubs if they are to maintain their cultural identity. This affects Eddie, who had chosen Jamaica as the country to represent for his school's "World Culture's Day" event, which Jessica forcing the principal to switch him to China. Jessica also dresses in a more Chinese manner at home and sends her sons to Chinese school in Tampa, two hours away, to learn Mandarin. At Chinese school, Evan and Emery struggle to understand Mandarin, although they come to the understanding that whatever would impress their mother and get them on the fridge would happen here. Emery paints a Chinese village while Emery writes the Chinese word for "refrigerator" through calligraphy, although the boys decide to combine their projects into one. Later, Jessica laments that she likes the show and she likes making macaroni-and-cheese dinners and that she hates that she likes American culture, although Louis tells her that it is okay to like it and that they don't have to give up American culture to maintain their Chinese identity. Giving up, Jessica allows the children to revert to their original lifestyle. Eddie brings home the "F" he got on his school's "World Cultures Day" project. The boys believe Eddie's failure would boost their artwork, although Jessica, proud of Eddie's defense and pride over China, hangs his F on the fridge and verbally announces her pride in him. Shortly after, they all head to the country club, with Louis finally swapping out the family minivan's Washington, D.C. plates with Florida ones; custom ones that read "SO CHINEEZ", with a bumper sticker that claims Jessica is proud of her kid; having received it from their elementary school, Evan and Emery both believe their mother is proud of them before exclaiming at the other.So Chineez Season 2 At the end of the school year, Evan writes about his family's tale after moving to Orlando in his classmates' yearbooks. Following the end of summer vacation, Evan announces that his last baby tooth is lose. He is dismayed when his mother gives him laced shoes instead of velcro, claiming that he is old enough now; he is further saddened when Emery mentions that laced shows and his last baby tooth would mean he is now joining the "big kid club", which Evan does not like, preferring to remain as the baby of the family. After heading to the Gator World resort, Evan asks his mother to carry him, although she refuses as he is old enough. He remains disappointed throughout the trip until the very end, where Jessica uses him in order to have the hotel waived their hidden fees; Jessica pulls out Evan's last baby tooth with her hands and has Evan tell the hotel staff that his tooth fell out after slipping in the pool where there were no lifeguards or posted signage. After getting the fees waived, Jessica thanks Evan, calling him her baby, much to his joy.Family Business Trip In "Boy II Man", Evan is informed by Emery that Louis wants a daughter, causing the brothers to fear that they would have to give the room they share to their sister, which would lead to all the boys sharing one room, which would be Eddie's. Evan, who had taken power-walking with the neighborhood ladies, informed Deidre Sanderson about Louis' wishes, although she replied that it was most likely his "time of the month", referring to when the mortgage was due, and that when her husband Richard asked for a baby, she gave him a drill instead, citing his desire for a child was due to his hormones. Evan then presented Louis with a drill, adding a bow on top and claiming that he could drill his hormones away; however, Louis merely replied that the bow would look cute on a girl. Evan and Emery then bought their father a puppy, although they took it back when they overheard him state that he no longer wanted a daughter.Boy II Man After discovering that Evan's beloved Beanie babies, which he often played with, were worth a good amount of money, Eddie imagined Evan giving him permission to sell them in order to use the money to purchase the Hot Dogger, a home inflatable waterslide. However, when he was informed that his toys were sold to finance the waterslide, Evan became visibly upset, informing Eddie that the Beanie babies were friends to him. Eddie, who shortly after received a signed shoe from Shaquille O'Neal, sold the autographed shoe to buy back Evan's Beanie boys, much to his delight.Shaquille O'Neal Motors Shortly after, Evan attended the local Homeowners Association meeting, where he discovered that their neighborhood was considered a dead street and that Halloween festivities usually happened a few blocks over where Disney Imagineers lived. However, Louis wished to have Halloween celebrated on their street and asked Evan if he could have him speak at the next meeting despite him not being on the agenda; Evan was flabbergasted as the meeting was later that very same day, but managed to have Louis speak his piece, having Alice's comment on Louis' speech as a form of nepotism stricken from the official record. On Halloween night, Evan was confined to a dolly, wheeled around by Emery as the pair were dressed up in a collaborative Silence of the Lambs costume, and joined Eddie and his friends for trick-or-treating. The group was then enlisted by Louis to defend Jessica's investment property from a group of heckling teenage boys, after which Evan was left there alone; as he was unable to move by himself, he stated that he now understood how his grandmother felt. The week after, Evan was shocked when he discovered his father would be on Good Morning Orlando, a local talk show, citing that he was fans of Gus and Mey-Mey, the hosts. However, after watching the program where Louis did celebrity impressions on-air, Evan told his father that he was hurt since he was the one who taught his father the Donald Duck impression, and watching Louis perform it on television, stated that his father had stolen his impression.Good Morning Orlando On November 10, 1995, Emery and Evan woke up in the morning to give Eddie a birthday present. However, walking into the kitchen and beginning to sing "Happy birthday", they stopped abruptly when they realized there were no birthday celebrations. Jessica explained that Eddie chose to forego a party this year, prompting Emery to ask why they weren't notified, and Jessica replies that parents don't have to tell their children things and that she also forgot to tell them. Emery tells Evan that the reason their parents didn't tell them is because they forget about them due to their good behaviors, instead focusing their attention on Eddie. Preparing to be bad, Evan and Emery go to the movie theater to see the PG-13 , as they are both under 13, although their parents do not care. Evan and Emery then untuck their shirts and mess up their hair respectively before eating Nutella with their fingers, dumping food and toys on the ground and leaving the fridge door wide open for their parents to see, with Evan even changing an 'A' he got on a test to an 'A-'. When Jessica walks in, Evan even calls her by her first name, although she and Louis don't notice them. As Louis and Jessica focus their attention once more on Eddie, who has gone out for a sleepover, Emery and Evan decide to pack their bags and leave the house for good. After Louis and Jessica go to Honey's house, the two brothers walk outside the house with their suitcases, although they get spooked and return home. They go downstairs in the early hours of the next morning and see that Eddie, Louis and Jessica are eating birthday noodles, despite Eddie's birthday having passed. Jessica punishes the two by grounding them for being up so late, much to their joy, although she tells them to join the family in eating their noodles before going to bed and being grounded.The Big 1-2 Evan was soon informed by Louis that their family would be hosting Thanksgiving this year. Emery and Evan were tasked with handling the table decorations, with Evan wishing for a "polar bear pilgrim" theme, to which Emery responded that they had an arm wrestling competition to decide the theme and as he won, they would be going with his "harvest hoedown" theme. Evan attempted to add an acorn to Emery's theme, claiming that it added a rustic quality, although Emery refused to accept it. Evan was then surprised to find the overalls he put on the potato gourds missing, and was angry to find out that Honey had taken them off and put them on her wine bottles instead. As she walked away, Evan hissed at Emery to take them off the wine bottles and put them back "on the damn gourds". Later during dinner, the two witnessed Honey take off more decorations and use them as finger puppets, much to his ire.Huangsgiving As the Christmas season rolled around, Evan was informed by his mother that Santa was a scientist who attended Princeton and loved his mother, who used his degree to build his sleigh which he then patented, using the money from said patent to make all the toys as said toys would not be cheap. Knowing that Evan would then ask Santa math and science questions, Louis and Jessica ask Marvin to be Santa, although Mitch shows up dressed as Santa as well, which confuses Evan. Jessica then "tells him the truth"; that the real Santa is Chinese and that the white Santas are so that he could present a "white face", which Louis explains is what he did when he hired Mitch to be the white face of Cattleman's. Evan believes this, but during a school concert, he disagrees with The Pancultural Seasonal Entity and espouses Santa's importance to the holiday, although his exclamations that Santa is Chinese cause various parents to disagree with him, which confuses him even more. As a result, Jessica dresses up as Santa and approaches him, notifying him that the real Santa is a Chinese woman named lao ban Santa, lao ban being Mandarin for boss. She hides Christmas gifts in the house, telling Evan that she visits homes and hides the gifts on the 23rd while the white Santas visit homes on the 24th to place the gifts under the tree. "Lao ban Santa" then tells him that he is a special soul, one who believes in magic but has a scientific mind, and asks him not to reveal her existence to anyone, especially Eddie and Emery. Evan, content, goes back to his room, but begins to suspect that lao ban Santa is Jessica. He then creeps into Jessica's room to see if she is still there, but upon seeing her sleeping, believes she could not be lao ban Santa, unaware that Jessica is still dressed up. The next morning, Emery asks Evan how the presents from Santa are, and Evan attempts to go through with the "cover story" of Santa being a man who delivered the presents on the 24th, much to Eddie and Emery's amusement.The Real Santa Evan and his family prepared to fly back to Washington, D.C. for Chinese New Year, with Emery being excited to received red envelopes full of money, wanting to buy a "Snoopy Sno-Cone" machine. As he and Emery packed, Eddie entered their room and informed them that he would not have enough even if he received money from every adult, and offered to trade them a broken toy in exchange for three envelopes from each of them, although they refused. However, after getting to the airport, the boys discovered that their flight was in fact yesterday; to make matters worse, Louis notified them that the only red pockets they would receive would be from their parents and their grandmother, and since their parents only wrote messages on the envelope, their grandmother was their only hope for money. They attempted to be nice and sympathetic to Grandma Huang, although she informed them that she would not be giving them any envelopes. Evan then accompanied his family to the Asian-American Association of Orlando, only to find out that it contained no Chinese members and mainly consisted of Caucasian people who had no idea what Chinese New Year truly was. Shortly after, he and the rest of the family went to Cattleman's for dinner, where they were surprised by a makeshift Chinese New Year celebration. Marvin gave Evan and his brothers red envelopes, which excited them briefly until they discovered there was no money inside, as Louis had told Marvin that the envelopes were just to have a message on them. However, after dinner, Grandma Huang presented each of the boys with a hundred dollars each.Year of the Rat Evan spent Valentine's Day 1996 at Marvin and Honey's house, as they had offered to take Evan and Emery for the night in order to allow Louis and Jessica to have a night to themselves. Marvin asked the boys if they wanted to play "Dare or Dare", and Evan dared Marvin to tell him a secret that even Honey did not know. Marvin revealed that he had a wife before Honey, which Evan immediately rebuffed, citing that everyone knew about Nicole's mother being his first wife, although Marvin elaborates that even before that, he was married to a woman named Lucinda. Marvin tells Evan that whatever is spoken in the room stays in the room, and Evan agrees, although he instantly informs Honey of the secret when she walks in with sandwiches. Evan explains that Marvin had said to keep it in the room and that Honey was now in the room, and as he headed back home to find Emery, took a sandwich from Honey and thanked her, referring to her as "number three." As they walked home, Evan apologized to Marvin for potentially getting him in trouble, although Marvin replied that real men forgave each other and that they had a bigger problem on their hands – finding Emery, who was actually back in his room at home. The next day, Marvin came over to the Huang house and asked to have Evan and Emery again, with Evan correctly deducing that Marvin wanting to use them as shields against Honey's anger. Evan then disclosed Marvin's first marriage to a curious Louis, and as Marvin asked him why he would reveal such a thing as they were not in the room anymore, Evan merely apologized, and was instantly forgiven by Marvin.Love and Loopholes After their father purchased a computer and added Internet access, Evan searched up Cattleman's Ranch Steakhouse and a review it was given by the website "Phil's Phaves", with Emery pointing out that Cattleman's had been given a B-minus. As Evan was well-versed in using a computer and navigating the Internet, he contacted the webmaster of the site and left him a message on Louis' behalf. Evan attempted to practice his keyboarding at night, only to witness his parents watched the idle screen's page count. Evan informed them that they would have to refresh the page to see the updated view count and that they would have to check their inbox to view any electronic mail. After his parents discovered that Phil was none other than Phillip Goldstein, Jessica notified him that she would be extending his bedtime and instructed him to create a website on her behalf: PhillipGoldsteinHasBadOpinions.com; while Evan was initially hesitant to do so, being aware that it would be mean to Phillip, he relented and did so anyways. Shortly after, he prepared himself a snack and a drink and prepared to use the computer only to find it missing, and his parents informed him that they had stored the computer away for the time being; as they walked away, Evan declared that he had reportedly applied to the University of Phoenix to study medicine and therefore needed the computer.Phil's Phaves Evan returns home after school notifying his mother that the school made them take career aptitude tests and that he had gotten "surgeon general". The boys then get invited to watch "Asian Super Bowl" by Louis, which are actually 's tennis matches, although Evan calls tennis boring, prompting his father to dismiss him. Since Eddie, Emery and Evan were given the same backpacks for school as Jessica had gotten four of them for the price of one, Evan and Eddie actually took the other's bag, with Evan wondering if he had been given remedial homework by mistake. Eddie, who had accidentally taken Evan's bag, noticed a letter indicating Evan to "Get me my or else". Eddie then confronted Evan, who told him that he was picked on by another kid for his Pogs, and Eddie told him to stand up tall and make an intimidating face. After Louis and Jessica were told by Billie Jean King that Emery had innate tennis talent, they decided that Emery needed his own room without distractions and had Emery swap with Eddie, forcing Eddie to bunk with Evan. Evan informed Eddie that according to his BMA (Bunk Mate Agreement), Eddie had to comply by three rules: one, he could not rearrange the star stickers on the ceiling as they were set to match the equinox; two, Eddie must help Evan get out of his clothes if he got stuck, and after Eddie makes an The Odd Couple reference, cites that the third rule is that Eddie could only make references Evan would get. Eddie then changes topics and asks him how his problem at school went, and Evan replies that Eddie's suggestion did not work since the kid was a fifth-grader who was aware of the tactic. Eddie then proclaims that only he gets to pick on Evan and declares that it was time he regulated the issue. Eddie rallies his friends Dave, Walter, Trent, and Brian and the group head to Evan's elementary school, where they witness Evan being bullied by a kid in a hoodie. Eddie approaches the kid and wheels them around to confront them, only to be shocked that Evan is being harassed by a girl. The girl, Stacey, explains that they had been playing Pogs and that Evan owes her, and Eddie discovers that Evan has been gambling through Pogs and owes a debt. Returning home, Eddie asks Evan what he sees in Pogs, and Evan replies that he relished the thrill and excitement of risk, although he acknowledges that he has gone too far. However, Evan's solution to this is to steal money from Jessica's purse after she gets sleepy after Mexican food, shocking and impressing Eddie, who declares that Evan is not a nerd but a lowercase "g". Eddie then formulates a plan, and has Stacey come over to their house. He notifies Stacey that if she wins, Evan owes her double, but that if they win, Evan's debt is cleared, with Grandma Huang playing in Evan's stead, as Eddie claims she is the best gambler of the family. Grandma Huang wins, although Eddie has to drag Evan away as Evan attempts to play more rounds. Eddie then presented Evan with a guide on how to be a stockbroker, informing his younger brother that if he wanted to gamble, he should do it with other people's money. After Emery's tennis career comes to an abrupt end, he informs Eddie and Evan that they are to switch rooms again, although Eddie asks to share one last night with Evan. Evan then exclaims out loud as he notices that Eddie has changed the star stickers on the ceiling, which now read "Wu-Tang".Michael Chang Fever After school, Evan watched DuckTales with his brothers, and the trio discuss how they would fare surviving on a deserted island and who would eat who. The three were elated when Louis returned home, telling them jokes, pulling off a dance move, and presenting them with chocolate cake they could eat in their rooms. After Louis breaks his knee that night, Louis is forced to stay at home. In order to entertain them, he allows the three boys to draw on his cast and even cut it off for fun, prompting them all to go to the hospital so that Louis can get a new cast. Wanting to be the fun dad, Louis gives his sons $50 to buy snacks from the vending machines; as they return, Louis tells them that he isn't really a fun dad and that he can't always entertain them as they like, only for Evan and his brothers to confess that his entertainment can sometimes be overbearing and that all he needs to do is be present and spend time with them, and that they were content with simply hanging out with him eating snacks.Tight Two Evan was ecstatic about attending his friend J.J.'s birthday party, although his invite was revoked after Jessica got into an argument with Helen, J.J.'s mother. Not wanting their disagreements to affect Evan, Jessica brings him to the birthday party anyways; however, Helen points out that the reason she rescinded Evan's invite was because Evan was bossy and ordered her son around, with Evan berating J.J. for having pirate LEGO at a construction site and ordering him to tear it down and start again; in addition to making J.J. change his clothes, Evan also had a habit of criticizing J.J.'s drawings. Jessica later approached Evan and told him that she understood why he was bossy, admitting that he was emulating her and stating that it was because he worshiped her. However, Evan corrected her, telling Jessica that he did not worship her but that the reason he treated J.J. as such was because he was the only one who listened to him, and cited prior examples of when his family would shut down his ideas or just ignore him. In order to make amends, Jessica allowed Evan to choose what they drank for dinner that night (earlier Evan had wanted juice only for Jessica to claim that all they would drink is water), although Jessica had none of the beverages Evan wanted. When returning to school, J.J. presented Evan with another drawing he made, expecting criticism, only to be surprised when Evan complimented the drawing and told him he didn't have to change a thing.Doing It Right Evan was soon sent from school as he had contracted lice, most likely from Eddie. Eddie and Evan were then placed outside, where Eddie espoused that life was quite good and that they could miss school, although Evan replied that it was like Eddie didn't know him at all. Jessica and Louis then applied lice-treating shampoo on their scalps, which cured Evan, although Eddie continued to have lice as he washed the shampoo off so he could keep skipping school.Week in Review Evan dressed up to attend a HOA meeting where they were to vote on whether Lisa, one of the neighborhood women, could have a cow mailbox. While Evan was a fan of the mailbox, Deidre voted against it simply because she didn't like it. Not liking that Deidre placed her own self-interests above the rules and by-laws of the HOA, Evan conspired with Honey behind the scenes to have Deidre removed from the HOA, which occurred when Honey and Jessica exposed the fact that Deidre had an herb garden in her backyard, which was against HOA by-laws and punishable by expulsion from the HOA; additionally, with Deidre's removal, the cow mailbox had been approved, along with Jessica's above-ground pool. However, their secret partnership was exposed when Deidre, glancing at an HOA by-law, noticed the grandfather clause that allowed herb garden planted before August 1988 exempted from the rule, as hers had been planted in 1987. Evan was then confronted by Jessica, who realized Evan, being a strict by-laws follower, would have been aware of this. Evan initially flees but returns to hug Honey and Jessica when they make up, telling his mother it was all Honey's idea. At the next HOA meeting where Deidre was reinstated, Evan apologized to her and asked if they could keep the pool, to which Deidre refused. Evan then asked if Lisa could at least keep the cow mailbox, and Deidre relented. Evan then left with a smirk on his face, with Marvin later realizing Evan did all of this just so that the cow mailbox would be allowed in the neighborhood.Jessica Place After the Huang's toaster breaks, Louis and Jessica decide that one of their sons would be opening a bank account in order to receive a free toaster. Evan then goes to his room and reveals a substantial amount of cash savings, and his parents decide that Evan would be the one opening an account. Evan initially decides to use his American name on his banking account instead of Chih Fu, his Chinese name, but becomes conflicted when his parents reveal the name Evan was given to him at random and that he was named after Nurse Evans, a nurse present during his birth. Jessica and Louis then share the tale of how they picked their American names and Eddie spins a tale on how he would adopt a street name after he became successful, and Evan goes to the bathroom to wash his face. In the bathroom, he speaks with his grandmother, who tells him that the name doesn't matter much. Evan then goes back to the teller's desk and declares that he has picked a name. The family then return home with the new toaster, although Eddie almost immediately drops it on the floor, shattering it into pieces. Rather than open a new account for one of the other boys, Evan decides to write his parents a check so they could just buy a new toaster.Hi, My Name Is... Louis and Eddie play a game at the kitchen table, with Louis proclaiming that he loves spending time with him, although he immediately drops the ruse and cites it to be boring when Evan and Emery locate the television remote. As Louis pays the two for finding the remote, Eddie asks Louis to buy him a watch, which Louis refuses to do so believing Eddie would use it temporarily and discard it. In order to give Eddie a chance to prove his worth, Louis gives his own watch to Eddie to see if he could take care of it for a week. Eddie does so, but takes it off and leaves it on his bed before taking a shower. Seeing the watch on the bed, Louis believes Eddie has just left it out and takes it back, only to lose it himself. Louis and Eddie each enlist the "Huang Boys" (Evan and Emery) to find the watch, and Eddie wakes up at the end of the week to find the watch on his night table. As he walks into the living room, Evan and Emery come in with the identical watch and claim they have found it, and then Jenny herself also wheels into the room with the same watch in hand. It is revealed that Jenny, not liking the fact that Louis had taken the watch from Eddie, took the watch from him; believing he had lost it, Louis purchased a replacement watch and left it in Eddie's room, while Evan and Emery used their own money to buy the same watch to 'solve the case' as they had never failed to solve one before.Rent Day Evan gets into a staring contest with Eddie before going to school, failing to eat his cereal properly. Jessica then puts a hand towel on Evan's head to end the game, with Evan proclaiming that they tied. Later that day, when searching for VHS rental tapes, Louis finds a framed photo of Jessica underneath Evan's pillow; disturbed, he places it back.Gotta Be Me Evan, along with his siblings, are allowed to bring one person with them to an all-you-can-eat chicken dinner at Cattleman's Ranch, with Evan initially planning to bring J.J. However, after Louis says J.J. isn't allowed to come, Evan asks his mother to be his date instead, and she agrees, privately telling Louis that it meant having one less mouth to feed. While planning what outfit to wear, Grandma Jenny Huang tells him that his mother has already seen all of his outfits and that he should wear a suit, although he explains he doesn't have one. He is then outfitted by Jenny, who attempts to make him a suit. He is present at Emery's graduation ceremony, where he proclaims he is famous when Emery mentions his name, and attends the dinner in his new suit, holding his hand out for his mother, whom he refers to as M'Mommy (a mixture of m'lady and mommy).The Manchurian Dinner Date As the summer vacation began, Evan and Emery were watching educational television with Eddie wished to use the television, wanting to watch 's special on HBO. HBO had a free preview running that weekend and Eddie attempted to take advantage of it, although Evan and Emery's scuffle with Eddie led to Louis breaking up their right, declaring that as brothers they shouldn't fight; at that moment, Jessica notified Louis that his brother Gene Huang had called, whom Louis had had a fight with. Evan then told Jessica that it was Rated R and Jessica then replied that Eddie could not watch it, claiming that she had heard about the special on the Nightly News and believed it would instigate a race riot. Knowing that Eddie would try and tape the special, Evan and Emery wished to honor Jessica's edict of not allowing Eddie to watch the show by taping over his special with their own pre-recorded video made with Louis' camcorder. Around the same time, Louis' brother Gene came to visit, inviting them to his wedding back in Taiwan and taking them out to a restaurant. After witnessing Louis and Gene fight, Eddie entered Evan and Emery's bedroom and told them he didn't want to end up like them, and that while Jessica had divided them, he wanted to watch the special with his brothers. The three brothers then stayed up at night to secretly watch Bring the Pain in the living room. However, Louis came into the living room and revealed that Gene had left to Taiwan and had taken Grandma Huang with him, and had also disinvited them from the wedding. As a result, Louis declared that they were all going to Taiwan.Bring the Pain Season 3 Evan brought vitamins and Cinnamon Toast Crunch with him to Taiwan, informing his family that he had went to their local AAA and had received a brochure on tips for tourists in Taiwan. This prompted Jessica to state that they weren't tourists and that Taiwan was their home, to which Evan replied that they had never even visited Taiwan before. While attending the night market, Evan wished to purchase a pencil case, although he was unable to get it due to Jessica's attempts at using negotiating tactics. While he accepted that it had failed, he was shocked when Jessica purchased basketball shoes for Eddie. Evan got along well with his cousin Wei, who had adopted the name Hennessy, and was overjoyed when he discovered that school was year-round in Taiwan. Evan decided to attend school with Hennessy, but after witnessing the teacher slap Hennessy despite him getting the correct answer, immediately proclaimed that he was an American citizen and wished to be taken to the embassy. Returning back to their place of residence, Evan attempted to usher his family to head to the airport early so that they could return home.Coming from America Evan was upset and moody at the thought that he was attending school without Emery for the first time, as Emery had moved on to middle school. While on the school bus in the morning, a boy named Zack attempted to sit with him, although Evan refused, claiming that the seat belonged to Emery. After school, Zack wished to sit with him again, citing that Evan reminded him of his Chinese friend from Indiana, although Evan once again refused to sit with Zack. Returning home, Evan saw that Emery was miserable after his first day of middle school, prompting him to take a seat and telling Emery to tell him everything. After listening to Emery talk about his day, Evan went outside to see Eddie, who was playing basketball, and ruined his shot. Evan then berated Eddie for his actions, stating that Emery had spent just a single day with Eddie and that Eddie had broken Emery's spirit. Evan's words had a profound effect on Eddie, who worked to remedy the situation. The next day, Evan asked Zack if he could sit with him, adding that while Emery wasn't with him at school, he would be at home. Evan then placed a memorial for Emery on their former seat, although this prompted a girl named Sharlene to freak out, as she believed the memorial meant Emery was dead. Evan then informed Zack that Sharlene was a "real pill".Breaking Chains Evan and Emery began to work on Halloween costumes, with Emery dressing up as Dr. Alan Grant from while Evan was meant to be dressed up as Barney the Dinosaur to complement Evan's costume, as Dr. Grant was a paleontologist. However, Evan did not wish to be Barney, which led to Emery updating their costumes to and Short Round respectively. Evan became upset at the fact that he always had to be Emery's sidekick when it came to Halloween costumes, and a result Emery decided to let Evan pick their Halloween costumes. Evan dressed up as , the presiding judge from the , with Emery slated to be dressed as , one of the witnesses. Emery did not like the costume, causing the brothers to decide to not wear collaborative costumes and instead have independent costumes, with Evan as Lance Ito and Emery as Indiana Jones. Their plans to go trick-or-treating were ruined when they had lost time trying to find a costume and lost the remainder of the time heading to the police station to pick up Eddie, who had been at Nicole Ellis' house without adult supervision. Realizing how much Halloween meant to her family, Jessica decided to take them trick-or-treating on November 1st, waking them up using a fan to waft the smell off a history book. However, Evan decided to dress up as Short Round while Emery dressed as Barney, much to the other's surprise. The two had wanted to collaborate with the other, regardless of who was the "sidekick" or not, and the two hugged it out. Since the houses had stopped giving out candy, the family were instead invited into Honey's house.Louisween Season 4 To be added Season 5 In Season 5, he sends in an early application to Harvard University. Evan then takes up fencing as an extracurricular activity. Season 6 To be added Personality To be added Trivia *In the episode "Hi, My Name Is...", it was revealed that his Chinese name is 'Chih Fu' and that his American name 'Evan' was given at random, having been named after Nurse Evans, a nurse present during his birth. *Evan is lactose intolerant, revealed in "Pilot", and allergic to nuts, as revealed in "No Thanks-giving". *Evan is portrayed by Ian Chen. In the episode "Very Superstitious", a flashback with his younger self was played Ian's younger brother, Max Chen. References External Links *http://abc.go.com/shows/fresh-off-the-boat/cast/character-evan-huang *http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0502039/?ref_=tt_cl_t4 Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Major Characters Category:Huang Family Category:Students Category:Asians Category:Males